Regular Agents
by JadeAnn1123
Summary: When Julianna and Sandra do a big mistake at a bad boys secret hide out.Criminals try to destroy the city and one of the university have to be protect by the two agent spy and need a little help from the park gang.It's up for them to save all of the people of their city before it's too late for everyone.Suck at Summary.
1. Plan

It's start at the park house living room where Mordecai and Rigby watching an action movie on the tv.

Guy on the movie-See ya Suckers

The guy pull a remote and press the big red button which make the building explode then a big metal THE END came to the the movie Mordecai turn off the tv and said...

Mordecai-Boo!Who write this movie anyway?

Rigby-L-A-M-E!

Mordecai-Think about it dude some old spy guy pull a remote and BAM!He try to explode the buildings how corny was that.

Rigby-I know dude and next time if we try to rent a movie let's remind ourselves not to buy a stupid cheesy action movie.

Mordecai-I told you dude if we just try to listen to the guy at the counter that movie was lame we never rent this and watch this stupid movie and you said the character was cool and awesome plus you also said the cover was super awesome.

Rigby-But it was true

Mordecai-Yeah but how many times I have to tell you dude if the cover was real or even on hit or there's a word best on it don't buy it they just bummer.

Rigby-I didn't know

Mordecai-Yes you know it

Rigby-No I didn't

They start to argue and hit each other Benson came he see those two fighting at something.

Benson-What are you two clowns doing?And what did I tell you about hitting each other?

Mordecai-Oh hey Benson we just talking about the cheesy movie we rent

Benson-Then why did you rent it and watch it if the movie was cheesy?

Mordecai-Becaus one cheek wonder here said that movie cover and the character was cool.

Rigby-Hey!

Benson-Didn't he know about it if you buy a movie with a cool cover it just a bummer

Rigby-I just didn't know Geez everyone keep saying that.

Then the kitchen phone ring which Benson walk to the kitchen and said...

Benson-I go get it because you two jokers just lazy.

Mordecai and Rigby-Hey!

Benson just simply rolled his own eyes and walked to the kitchen phone then answer it.

Benson-Hello?

Julianna-Hey Benson,It's Julianna We have a problem and we need your help you get the others and go to my house,And hurry up

Benson-Okay Okay Geez don't need to be panic

Sandra-(Voice only)Can you bring Jelly Donuts and Sodas I'm Hungry!

Julianna-Whatever,Benson just Bring everyone at the park.

Benson-Okay We going to be there and I bring the food I see ya there.

Julianna-Okay Bye

They turn off the Benson call the others to go outside the park while he get the sodas and the everyone was ready they drove off to Julianna's knock three times then the door simply open it reveal it was Sandra smiling at them.

Sandra-Come in Guys

They went inside only to see Julianna sitting at the couch and watching the news on tv she turn her head to the gang and wave at them which they wave back and went to the couch.

Mordecai-Nice House Dude

Julianna-Thanks

Rigby-Here's the Jelly Donuts and Sodas,Sandra

He gave it to Sandra which she smile at him.

Sandra-Thanks

Benson-SO what seem to be the Problem?

Julianna-Well...We kinda need some few helps from you guys because criminals are after us and include all of you the Problem is we sorta help some bad boys but we accidentally throw a grenade to their secret hide out we also help them at some sort of things they like to do they though they can trust us but we broke all the make the Leader got mad at us and try to kill us or destroy the university plus they send some robotic army and soldiers and try to capture us any Questions or Complain?

Mordecai and Rigby-What?!Why We have to deal with those bad boys?

Rigby-Jinx!

Mordecai Punch him in the arm make him moan in pain.

Rigby-OW!I suppose to do that!

Mordecai-There's no time for Idiotic stuff this is serious dude

Skips-Mordecai's right,Rigby we have to take this serious

Sandra-And Plus they know a lot from we met,How we become friends,How we enjoy stuff,and What type of fun stuff we do they even know all a lot from the park and how monsters attacking the city or the even know who we tell us about what they know they kinda creepy and weird when they look.

Skips-What their deal with a university?

Julianna-They told us there's a secret document from the university and they try to control people I hear about what their plans they using the head quarter from the university and contact many robotic army and soldiers from different we didn't save the university the whole city will be destroy.

Benson-How do you know a lot of this?

Julianna-We um...We hear about it and we plan to save the city haha

Mordecai-For real tell us Guys

Julianna-Okay we give up trying to hide this thing we are...um...Agents Spy

Rigby-Cool

Sandra-We though your going to be mad about this

Mordecai-Why would we be mad about it?We actually like it.

Julianna-Really?

Mordecai-Yeah

Benson-So what's the plan guys?

Julianna-Well...Um...

Rigby-Just tell us

Then Julianna watch made a loud noise making the others cover their ears press the button then she about to talk but interrupted by Sandra

Sandra-Man,You have to learn how to make a call from that watch

Julianna-*Groan*

Sandra-Sorry Geez

Voice-Agent Julia Come in

Julianna-Yes Sir

Voice-Did you get some back up from your friends?

Julianna-We just got it sir

Voice-Good Agent Kathy want to tell you about the plan

Julianna-Sure Sir

-Agent Julia,Agent Alexandra come in

Sandra-We're here over.

Julianna-What's the plan Kathy?

-You need to go to the university and you have your friends there right?

Julianna-Yeah

-Here I just send the whole plan at Sandra phone,Okay I see ya soon Agents

Julianna-Okay See ya

Sandra-Um...Dude you have to read this plan.

Julianna-Let me see...*She read the plan at the phone after trying to read it she try not to laugh*Oh my Gosh

Sandra-Let's see if their faces will be much more funny hahaha

Julianna-No dude that was wrong

Sandra-Okay fine

Benson-Okay What's the deal guys?Just tell us the plan

Julianna-Uh...This is a little embarass to tell but here it is.

Julianna and Sandra-Did you guys try to wear wigs and dresses or even heels

Gang-Uh...

Sandra-I told you they won't like the plan.

Julianna-I guys stay here we get the stuff from the mall,okay

Gang-Uh...

Julianna-*Sigh*Great

The Gang was still shocked about the Julianna and Sandra came back from the mall they have some outfit for Mordecai wear a off shoulder purple top,a white short skirt and his hair was a little was Rigby who wear a yellow blouse and a purple sleeves on top of it,a short skirt and a black heels and his hair was extended so it will be is Benson wearing a red blouse with a black sleeves,a short shorts and he wear a black short wig and a long black bangs on the side of his was Skips wear a white shirt and a shorts and he wear a ponytail while Pops wear a 1800's dress and his black hat with a ribbon on it and he has a long curvy Julianna and Sandra wear a new t-shirt and a short and change their hairstyle.

Rigby-Well this look...kinda cool

Mordecai-I guess

Benson-I feel I'm young again

Pops-Wonderful Indeed Good Show

Julianna-Okay let's go to the University of Women then if we get there we can protect the school like a week

Rigby-Wait!A week?!

Sandra-Yes

Rigby-Are you nuts?!You make us wear these outfits then you want us to go to a university for women like a week!No way I have my dignity.

Sandra-No can do Go inside the van because we're heading now

They go inside the van and drove to the university of women.

**SO what do you think?What do you think about the gang dressing like a woman?I guess it look kinda funny.I hope you like if anyone notice an error tell me,hope you Enjoy this find out the whole next chapter read and review please.**

**-JadeAnn1123 out :)**


	2. Welcome To the University

While Julianna driving the van and Sandra sitting at the passenger seat while the gang was at the back.

Mordecai-Um...Guys?

Julianna-Yeah,Mordecai?

Mordecai-Are you sure no one will figure us out that we just disguise or maybe some of the army and soldiers was at the university or maybe the-

Julianna-Look,Mordecai nothing will happen okay if the armies was there we all can handle it beside we got some skills we learn from you guys.

She smile at him and turn back her atention to the road which gave Mordecai a comfuse look then a split second the van stop.

Rigby-Why are we stopping at an alley way near the university?

Sandra-Come out guys we need to tell you something like rules.

Rigby-*Groan*But Why?

Sandra-*Give him a look*Because you need to know a lot more

Rigby-Fine

Julianna-Okay,First Can you speak like a girlish or something like that

Rigby-*In a high pitched voice*Like This

Julianna and Sandra Simply just sigh and went to the gang then kick them in the groin making them moan in pain.

Mordecai-Ow!What did we do?

Rigby-Not cool

Julianna-Okay since your suck at speaking a girly voice then you have to need this,Sandra where are the microphones.

Sandra-Here.*Give a brown box with five microphones same as their skin and give them each.*These microphone can change your voice to a girly voice try speaking everyone.

Mordecai-*speak with a girlish voice*How these suppose to help us,Wow! this is perfect

Rigby-*Speak with a girlish voice*Testing,Testing!Hello!,Hello! well it's sound awesome

Benson-*Speak with a girlish voice*I Guess it's work

Julianna-Yeah it sure did now here I give you each a secret watch,Here Catch.*While giving them each*Okay so you can use this if something emergency or anything problem,Okay?

Gang-Okay

Sandra-Now follow us

Julianna-Let's go

They walked to the back door at the university and Julianna knock three times then a person look at the small peek at the small crack at the door.

Voice-Yes?

Julianna-Britney,It's us Julianna and Sandra.

Britney-Sure Come in

The door open reveal a girl about middle aged wearing a whie blouse then a pink long sleeves,wearing a light pink skirt and a white shoes she also wear a white headband with a blue polka dots on it and walked inside to an empty room with the gang.

Britney-So why are you here guys?And who are these girls?

Julianna-Well we just here to you know study for a week here.*Chuckles nervously*

Britney-Okay then who are your friends?

Mordecai-*Speak with a girlish voice*I'm um...Mord-I mean Morgan

Rigby-*Speak with a girlish voice*Hey I'm Regina

Benson-*Speak with a girlish voice*My name is um...Bernadette

Pops-*Speak with a girlish voice*I'm Polly

Skips-*Speak with a girlish voice*I'm Sabrina

Britney-Well nice to meet you everyone and welcome to the university

Gang-Thank you

Then another door bang reveal a middle age girl wearing a yellow top,a tight jeans and a red converse came out to see her hair was pretty a mess then she a little pissed came near Britney.

Britney-What happen Sophie?

Sophie-Those girls making me insane.I quit I quit my job now.

Britney-Then who can replace you then?

Julianna-We can

Sandra-Yah you can trust us Britney

Britney-Hmm..Sure you can watch those girls on the other side of the room include your friends here,Okay

Sandra-Sure

Sophie-Thanks for replacing my job guys

Julianna-No Problem

Sophie-But I remind you those creepy girls are crazy

Sandra-Uh...Sure

Sophie-Okay Now I'm out*She walk out to the school*

Rigby-*Speak with a girlish voice*That was akward

Britney-Oh You can take a break at the lunch room,Girls

Mordecai-*Speak with a girlish voice*Oh Thanks

They walked to the lunch room while talking.

Rigby-*Normal Voice*You Know this school is so cool and huge

Mordecai-*Normal Voice*You know it dude

Benson-*Normal Voice*Man,I wish They have food like this at my old school.

While talking they bumped five girls while they bring their trays.

Gang-Oof!Sorry

Sandra-Oh Sorry we didn't mean to bumped you

The three girls reveal it was Audrey,Eileen,and Margaret.

Margaret-*While she fixing her shirt.*Oh it's okay.*Look at them*Oh Hey Julianna and Sandra we don't know you guys we're here.

Julianna and Sandra-Hi Audrey,Hi Eileen and Hi Margaret.

Julianna-Well we're new here.

Eileen-That's awesome

Audrey-Who are your friends here?*Pointing at Mordecai,Rigby and Benson.*

Mordecai-*Cough a little and try to speak a girlish voice*Oh I'm Morgan

Rigby-*Speak with a girlish voice*Hi I'm Regina

Benson-*Look a little nervous and begin to speak with a girlish voice*I'm Bernadette

Audrey-Nice to meet you

Skips-Oh Sorry we bump you.*Help the two girls*Are you okay?

Girl-Yeah

It's reveal a girl yeti who wearing a light green shirt then a black jeans on the other hand it's reveal a lollipop girl who wear a sky blue blouse and a white skirt and a brown boots.

Yeti Girl-Oh it's okay my name is Sarah and you are?

Skips-I'm Sabrina

Lollipop Girl-Oh Hi I'm Possy

Pops-I'm Polly

Sarah-Nice to meet you

Possy-Good Show

Pops-So you also speak british

Possy-Indeed my good friend

Pops-Jolly Good Show to meet you

Sarah-Your new here right?

Skips-Yeah with our friends

Sarah-Oh

Audrey-You know you look like my boyfriend Benson.*Pointing to Benson*

Benson-Oh That's so nice

Margaret-Yeah you also look familiar to us,right Eileen?

Eileen-Yeah you look just like our friends named Mordecai and Rigby.

Mordecai-Uh...Well some people also say that nevermind about that hehe

Rigby-Um...Yeah Maybe we just look like them

Julianna and Sandra got pretty pissed off so they just Kick Mordecai and Rigby in the foot making them moan in pain.*

Rigby-*High Pitched voice but still in a girl tone*OW why?

Mordecai-*High Pitched voice but still in a girl tone*Yeah guys

Julianna-JUst don't be a jerk Morgan and Regina,Right?

Sandra-Yeah don't be a jerk.*Both of the girls give them a death glare*

Mordecai-Sure

Rigby-Fine

Margaret and Eileen-*They Giggled*They also act the same with them.

Mordecai and Rigby-Uh...*They blushed a little but turn their head so no one can see them blushed.*

Julianna and Sandra groan in annoyed then Punch Mordecai and Rigby in the arm.

Rigby-Okay Okay we had enough just stop the puching thing

Margaret-Come on wanna sit with us?

Julianna-Sure Guys we love to

They all sit then Sandra notice a stage right behind them and about to ask.

Sandra-Hey Guys what with the stage in the lunch room?

Eileen-Oh That many girls audition at a talent show this coming Friday

Mordecai-Talent Show?

Rigby-On Friday?

Audrey-Yeah

Benson-Did you try to join at the talent show?

Margaret-No we didn't we don't have a talent to show at the contest

When they are talking a girl called them which they look around to see Taylor wearing her black and white tank top,a brown short with black belt and a brown hair was down and a little curly at the end of her hair while waving at them.

Taylor-Hi Guys,Oh Hey Julianna and Sandra I heard about your new here.

Julianna-Yeah we know

Mordecai-Uh...*He thought*_Man,She look beautiful on her tank top and shorts._

Taylor-Yeah I know pretty cool huh?

Margaret-Totally

Taylor-By the way who are they?

Rigby-My name is Regina

Benson-I'm Bernadette

Skips-I'm Sabrina

Pops-I'm Polly

Mordecai- *He Thought*Oh_ Man She going to me What I'm Going to do. I shake her hand or just sit here like an idiot No! think Mordecai.I got it I greet her with a friendy tone and then I got to shake her hand and then Bam! I did it haha._

He didn't know his friends was snapping him back to reality

Rigby-Um...Morgan!Morgan!Dude

Sandra-Man!What wrong with "Her"?

Julianna-*Yell loud*Yo Morgan!

Mordecai-Huh?What?

Julianna-You alright?

Mordecai-Yeah!

Taylor-Oh by the way I'm Taylor and you must be Morgan.

Mordecai-*A friendly tone still in a girlish voice*Nice to meet you Taylor.

Margaret-You wanna go sit with us Taylor?

Taylor-Sorry Guys but I'm sitting with Allen and Coleen Well I see ya Guys around

Eileen-Okay

When Taylor left the gang was still talking to each other while four girls came Julianna and Sandra look at the two girls they seem familiar then they groan each other with an annoying look on their faces.

Voice-Oh look the losers found some new friends

Julianna-*Muttered*Please don't be here Please Don't be here.

Sandra-*Muttered*Please just stay away just stay away

Voice-And I see someone here to visit,Janine

Janine-Yeah,Hi Sis Good to see you here

Julianna-*A little red look like she gonna pissed off*Please go away from me or I will kick your stupid butt,Sis

Janine-Whatever,Julianna you can't let me and my group away because we're the queens of this university

Voice-Hi Sis nice to see you again

Sandra-*Muttered and a little pissed off*DOn't even think about it Camile

Camile-*Pretend to be afraid*Oh I'm Scare please don't go near me.

Janine-Nice one Camile.

Audrey-You Know Them?

Julianna-They our sisters but they so mean.

Margaret-Stay away from us Janine we just here to eat a little peace and quiet

Janine-Relax Losers we just here to meet them

Julianna more redder than before she stand up and form a big fist and turn to them we a pissed off face.

Julianna-Listen up You big Jerk!We just hear to eat peacefully then you came hear bugging us!What the heck was your problem?!And don't even come here unless if you just trying to bug us or something!And Plus don't called my friends a loser!If I hear again that you even try to bully my friends here I give you a big black eye both of your eyes Understand!Now Get out of our faces and don't even bother us!

Camile-Look Like your sister prety pissed.

Janine-SHe not so tough she just a wimp!I told you everyone she is a wimp!

The word wimp came through Julianna's head while her friends try to calmed her down but she got enough with her sister for one day she came to her sister then form a fist she ready to punch Janine But stop by Mordecai,Sandra and Rigby.

Rigby-*A girlish voice*Oops Julianna I think we should go back to our lunch,Right guys?

Mordecai-*Still in a girlish voice*Yeah Regina is right

Julianna-But-But she try to-to teased me I'm a wimp I'm just gonna teach her a lesson because I'm her older sister.

Mordecai-Relax Just calmed down.

Janine-Okay okay we're going to leave but first do you have talent to show to everyone?

Sandra-Fine!,Me and Julianna can play the guitar while Morgan can sing a song and play some guitar while Regina can play a tambourine,Bernadette can play a drum,Sabrina can play a bass guitar and lastly Polly can play a piano.

Rigby-Uh...Sandra?

Sandra-I said let's go!

Camile-Just play it!

Sandra-Shut Up Sis!

Mordecai-Uh...We're singing the song called I'll be there for you.

Rigby-RIght

Benson-One..Two..Three..Four!

Julianna,Sandra start playing on their guitar same with Rigby who start playing a his tambourine and Benson begin to play a little beat on his drum while Mordecai start to Sing the song.

Mordecai-

So no-one told you  
Life was gonna be this way  
Your jobs a joke  
You're  
broke  
Your love life's DOA

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And when it hasn't been your  
day  
Your week  
Your month  
Or even your year, but

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to fall  
I'll be there for  
you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
Cos you're there  
for me too

You're still in bed at ten  
And work began at eight  
You've burned your  
breakfast so far  
Things are going great  
Your mother warned you  
There'd  
be days like these  
But she didn't tell you when  
The world was  
brought  
Down to your knees, and

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to fall  
I'll be there for  
you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
Cos you're there  
for me too

He smile at Julianna and she also smile back whih Janine just rolled her own eyes which make Julianna glared at her.

No-one could ever know me  
No-one could ever see me  
Seems you're the  
only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day  
with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone that I'll always laugh  
with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah

It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And when it hasn't been your  
day  
Your week  
Your month  
Or even your year

Everyone was listening to the music and they also join singing.

All-

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to fall  
I'll be there for  
you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
Cos you're there  
for me too

Mordecai-

I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
Cos  
you're there for me too

End of Song

Everyone clapped their hand at the gang who was smiling at them.

Janine-Ugh!You win this Round Julianna and Sandra but next time you gonna get it.

Julianna-Yeah Right Janine never gonna happen

Janine-*Groan*Will be back Come on Girls let's get out of here.

They left while the gang smile at each other.

Sandra-Guys we never knew you know that song

Margaret-Well we usually go Karaoke every Saturday.

Eileen-Well I think Lunch over let's go to class now.

Gang-Yeah

They walked away from the table and went to class.

**There you have it guys the next chapter.I also write a song!YaY!The girls who try to bully their friends was Julianna and Sandra sisters Oh No!That so not good what do you think they doing in the university?Would there sisters are part of the army?I don't know find out later chapter.**

**-JadeAnn1123 out XD**


	3. Revenge of the Sisters

When they walking to class they see Taylor and Allen coming toward them.

Taylor-Hi Guys,Your so cool up the stage.

Allen-Yeah,You rock!

Taylor-When did you learn how to sing Morgan?

Mordecai-Well,I just like to listen to music at radio then I think I practice to sing.

Taylor-That so cool

Julianna-By the way where ya going?

Taylor-We're just heading to art class how about you guys?

Margaret-Me,Eileen and Audrey going to Science class while Sarah and Possy going to History while Julianna,Sandra,Morgan,Regina going to Art class with you guys while Bernadette,Sabrina and Polly going to Math class.

Mordecai-*In a girlish high voice*Really?!That's so cool are we going there already?

Taylor-Yeah Let's go

Sandra-See ya guys later.

Benson-See ya

While they go to a different directions with Taylor,Mordecai,Allen,Sandra,Rigby,Julianna walking to art talking to Taylor and Allen instead of his friends.

Mordecai-You kidding me Zombie Apocalypse was more better at the book than the Movie

Taylor-Totally I like the Book more than the Movie

Allen-You betcha the movie was bummer.

* * *

When they arrive at the art class they sit at different chair Allen sitting in front of Taylor,Mordecai was sitting beside her,Taylor was behind sit beside Mordecai,Sandra sitting behind Rigby and lastly Julianna sitting behind Mordecai when the teacher came making the class keep quite.

Teacher-Okay,Class Good Morning.I'm your teacher for today until Monday before we discuss our lecture I'm Miss Riza I see we have four new must be Morgan,Regina,JUlianna,and Sandra I heard about from Miss Britney this morning well welcome to the university girls.

Four of them-Thank You mam

One of the girls-Hey!They performed a while ago at the lunch room

All Girls-Yeah! They are/They are amazing/They Rock the whole girls at the university.

Miss Riza-Quiet Girls We can start our lecture now.

While the Teacher lecture some of the girls we're bored while the others are writing at their note 45 minutes evryone left the room which make Rigby happy about it.

Rigby-Finally!I thought it gonna take forever.

Mordecai-It just take like 45 minutes.

Rigby-Whatever,Morgan!

Mordecai-Shut Up Regina

Rigby-Fine

Taylor-So we gotta go now guys we see ya tomorrow Guys

Allen-Bye Guys

When the two four of them walk outside the university to see their friends waiting for them. the gang look at them and smile then began to walk at Julianna and Sandra.

Benson-Hi Guys

Julianna-Hey Guys

Margaret-Let's go home

Sandra-Okay

They walking and talking around when Margaret,Eileen,Audrey,Sarah,and Possy went to their different way to go home only left was the gang.

Gang-Bye Guys

Margaret-Bye

Eileen-See ya tomorow

When they out of sight the gang go to Julianna's Place and go to sleep at the spare rooms.

* * *

**Next Day at the University**

Mordecai-WOah ANother day at the University

Rigby-Yeah and we don't have to work like 5 days more.

Benson-Hey DOn't be so excited because if w finish this you going to have a lot of chore to don't be like idiot or your both fired.

Julianna-Okay Okay relax Benson

Sandra-Chillax

Benson-Fine just keep their mouth shut

Mordecai-Fine we get it

BEnson-Good

Sandra-Okay let's go find the others

They look around the university but they no where in look at the whole classes and talk to some people but they are nowhere then when they went to the school fountain they see them.

Mordecai-Where have you been guys?

Rigby-We're looking for you like hours

Margaret-Oh we just got here

Eileen-We always go here when we arrive.

Benson-Oh

Audrey-Let's go to the lunch room for a small snack.

All-Yeah!

They went to the lunch room and get some sodas then go sit to their table they just sit there talk,eat,drink their soda and chat some more suddenly Rigby got an idea to make the group more happy so he decide to tell a small joke.

Rigby-Then and I said,Dude that's not my couch that my mom you sitting.

Everyone laugh out suddenly Janine and Camile and there friends came to the table.

Janine-Look what we have here some loser telling a crappy cheesy jokes

Rigby-*Still in a girlish voice*Hey You My jokes are not cheesy and I'm not a loser!

Janine-Whatever Furball

Mordecai-*Still in a girlish voice*No one calling my best friend like that except me

Julianna-Chillax Morgan You don't want to be in trouble?

Mordecai-Ugh!I guess

Janine-Well,Well,Well look like birdy here was stop by her little birdy friend

Julianna-No one call "Her"Like that except me!

Julianna punch her in the guts making her fall in the ground.

Janine-My Guts

Camile-Janine!

Juliannna-Stay away from my friends like that or I'm gonna tear you limb from limb and I'm gonna tear your thick skull,Sis!

Janine-Ugh!Fine

They ran away from the lunch room.

Mordecai-Wow That was Awesome!

Julianna-*Blushed a little*Thanks Morgan hehe

Snadra-*Whisper*Someone blushing

JUlianna-Shut your mouth

Sandra-Fine

* * *

At a secret room Janine and her friends was there talking about something.

Janine-I will have a revenge on them even my own sister.

Anne-But How?

Grace-Yeah

Janine-I will kidnap there blue friend and that furball raccoon.

Camile-That's so perfect

* * *

After Gym Class the gang went to their own at Mordecai and Rigby are in their lockers talking each others.

Rigby-Dude this locker so huge I wish I have mine when I was in middle school.

Mordecai-Yeah dude I wish we never quit this university

Rigby-Yeah we are

Both of them-Ohhhhh!*Laugh*

Then four girls was behind them with two sacks on their hands.

Mordecai and Rigby-Huh?8Before they turn their heads they we're cover by a sack.*AHH!

Janine-Let's go girls,I left them a note.

* * *

When the others came to Mordecai and Rigby's lockers but they are no sight of them and see a letter on Mordecai locker.

Sandra-Look there's a note

Julianna-Let me see that!*Snatch the paper at the locker then read it at her mind*_I'm having revenge on you sis and even your loser friends i kidnap your blue bird and Furball raccoon ifyou want to see them play our little game ~ Janine_

This make Julianna angrier she throw the paper as far as she can this make Sandra look a little scared at her.

Sandra-Dude Relax!

Julianna-That Little Jerk Girl!She is going to pay!

Sandra-What happen?

Benson-Let just see*Read the note and his eyes widen*Oh My!Morgan and Regina got Kidnap by Julianna sister!

All-What?!

Then a cellphone ring it's reveal it was Sandra's Phone it has a message.

Sandra-It's a message from Camile.

Benson-What's it said?

Sandra-It's said...

**CliffHanger!Oh No Mordecai and Rigby Got Kidnapped by Janine and Camile!How Mean they are?!Just do you think the message said?Would they play the game?Would they even save Mordecai and RIgby before the talent show?I think you would find out next chapter.I'm just in a good mood to write two chapter in a row.**

**-JadeAnn1123 out! :) XD**


End file.
